Waiting
by Silvertress
Summary: A/U- 1st romance fic. A misbeguided wish after DBGT. Leaves all with Saiya-jin blood immortal and fighting a universal being who seems to made them their new play thing. Will love still survive?-really corny summary but the chaps are good. r
1. Default Chapter

Waiting

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Dragon Ball GT. That's all I can really say on the subject.

Author's Note: This is my first romance fic. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. (this is in Gohan's P.O.V) Also it's definitely an alternate universe fic. 

-This was put up then taken down due to some errors. None of the original plot was changed.

Thanks 

DBZChicky501

2002-10-18

1

Signed

Wowies!!! This is really good and well written!! Please update soon! *scowls at the rain* Eh, I like rain. ^.^ Great fic!!!!!

For her kind review.

On with the show:

**

            The pale light of the rising sun was lost in the gray mass of rain clouds that scattered the sky. The wind blew through, the seemingly lifeless city in the birth hours of the morning. Small droplets of water fell from the clouds. The drops fell in what seemed a small mist then the downfall became heavier and came down in sheets. 

            Beads of water flew down the outside of the glass swiftly. Once departed to cling to the side of the building or go to the ground it was replaced. Gohan sat down with his forehead against the glass. The coolness of it made his body form goose bumps. Slowly he sighed. Concentrating on the pattering of the rain instead of the beep of the machines and sound of a pump in the next room. Focusing on the coolness, the tranquil sound of the rain. So simple yet complex the rhythm of the falling drops forming their natural melody. Simple that was a word that could scarcely relate to his life anymore. Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his shoulder.   
            Slowly he brought his head away from the glass and turned so his eyes met that of his Father's. Goku's eyes were as his glassy from unwept tears. The pure blood stepped back further away still keeping his callused hand on his son's shoulder. 

     "It's time." Goku said forcing out with all his might those dreaded words. Those damned words. Those were the two words he'd feared for what seemed like eternity. Placing his hands on his knees he put force on his feet and slowly rose to his full height. To his surprise his strong legs felt like jello under him. He had to grasp the wall for support. This supports the fact that strength of the body is related to both emotional strength and muscle. At this moment, the hybrid's emotional strength was waning almost near the breaking point. 

 Lifting his hand from his son's shoulder Goku gave him a forced grin, and then started to walk slowly down the hall. Breathing deeply Gohan forced himself with everything he had to follow his Father. Some part of him felt like if he could just stay in the hall nothing would happen. But his rational side knew it wouldn't make a difference. He had to go to that room. It was the last time he would be able to…

            Slowly he made it down the hall the patter of the rain was defeated by the tone of the ventilator machine and various mechanical beeps. Breathing deeply he stepped in the room. _This is it_ he thought to himself. 

            He gazed through his black eyes at the room. Trying to expel any form of emotion from them. The room was a normal hospital room. Very plain except the dozens of flowers sent by well wishers for the patient. He started to stride towards the single bed in the middle of the room.

          There she lay. Her former raven hair now silver in a lose bun. Her eyes were closed peacefully at the moment, from a deep sleep induced by painkillers. The structure of her face showed that this now wrinkled elderly women in her prime was gorgeous. Gohan took her present image in. But no this weak form wasn't her by a long shot. She had always been a fighter with a spirit he could never match. The months of illness had changed her. No she had died a long time ago, all that was left was a shell. _Dende please just give her a few moments of clarity for my good bye_. Gohan pleaded to the Guardian of Earth. Then he slowly brought his pale smooth callused hand to her light creased hand. He applied a slight squeeze praying that this form of affection would bring her to reality for just a few moments. Praying he inhaled deeply waiting for his wish to be answered.

           He breathed out heavily half out of surprise when he felt the pressure being returned. He turned his gaze towards her face slowly her eyes began to open. The glazed look that she had most times she had when she'd been conscious was absent. The eyes darted rapidly out of confusion until they came upon Gohan's reassuring coal gaze. The demi Saiya-jin frowned when he saw her trying to talk but was balked in the attempt due to the ventilator. Using his ability of telepathy; a nice trick he'd picked up over the years he reached out to her.

     "_You can't talk I hope you know. The ventilator keeps that from happening." _He said quietly.

     "_Is it time?" He heard her question. So she did know what was really happening. Maybe she even knew when she was out of it or asleep under the medication. But that question would never be answered. A tear came out of both of their eyes, knowing it was time._

    "_Yes." He said bluntly in disbelief of how it came out so easily. "__Are you ready?" He questioned gently. This was the one question he needed answered before he could let her go._

    "_Yes. I've been since the day I was hooked up to this damned machine. I don't even feel alive anymore. The only way I can see plainly is when you have Dende clear my thoughts. After this goodbye I'll be glad to rest finally. I've been to where I'm going it's very lovely. I'm fine with everything…Except."  Her voice faltered on the last word. _

    "_Except?"  Gohan questioned. Savoring every word she said. _

    "_Can I leave you? Everyone? Will you be able to go on? I need to know you'll all be ok." She went on, her eyes moving on Gohan himself. Then past him to Goku, Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten who were watching silently on the side, their goodbyes already spoken. _

   "_We will go on. People are born, live and die. The death is not hard on the person, but on the ones left behind. I as the others will mourn you miss you. Celebrate your life and memory trying to keep it alive in hopes of keeping you a part of us. Especially me. But in the celebration of course there will be sorrow. But life goes on there's nothing that we can change about this. Yes leave us. We'll get a long somehow. The universe has invented a way to get over lose. One thing time." Gohan said passionately. He silenced as he saw a tear slid down her cheek. Taking his free hand he whipped away the tear gently. "__I love you with every bit of my soul. That will never change. Never did never will. I would rewrite time if I could. But the situations we've had to live through for so long can never be undone." _

_    "Gohan Son I will also never stop loving you. I too love you will everything. I can't stand we must separate. But your healer is also the one taking me away from you. Live. That's all I want you to do." Her voice replied wavering in the Demi-Saiya-jin's ears. Then she smiled her eyes bright and a live for one moment. Then the lids of her eyes started to slowly flutter shut. The force she had on his hand ceased and her hand fell limp. The clarity was gone. Tears of disbelief and mourning in Gohan's eyes he turned and nodded to a Doctor that stood in the hall. _

**

            The Doctor bowed his white coat ruffling softly. In a few strides he was in the room next to a control device for all the machines. Taking a key he placed it in the machine and slowly turned it as he pressed certain buttons with an unwanted mastery. When finished he took the clipboard with was hanging at the end of the bed as the machines turned off for good. 

            The women's body seized shaking as her body stopped functioning with out the aid of the machines. The gaze of everyone in the room was on her body not a dry eye except the harden ones of the Doctor as the women's body finally went limp. The Doctor breathed in heavily as he said in a monotone, looking at his watch.

    "Time of death 5:15." Slowly he scribbled the number down messily on the long chart. He noticed that she'd been here a couple of months. Looking up he turned his gaze to the crowd in the room. All were silent. To his surprise they all seemed to be in the prime of their lives. How could this woman not have anyone her own age? Then he went to the conclusion her husband must've died a while ago. The chart said the deceased was 96 years old. These must just be her grandchildren he assumed. 

            Forcing a cough he drew the attention of the room. "I need someone to sign this for me." He said softly. All heads turned towards the one holding the woman's hand. Slowly he sniffed and let go of the hand softly.

    "I will." He spoke up, his voice raspy. Grabbing the clipboard gruffly he signed it neatly Gohan Son. _Gohan Son? The doctor thought. He looked and examined the name of the patient. Typed in a box was the name Videl Satan Son. __Videl Satan? Not the Videl Satan. Mr. Satan's daughter? She was one of the greatest fighters the world ever saw. How time ravages people. _

   "Videl Satan?" The Doctor questioned. His curiosity getting the best of him. "She must have been a great person. I know she was a powerful fighter in her day. Too bad we all can't live forever." He joked. 

            All of them glared at him in surprise.

   "Immortality is something I would wish on no one." A girl with black hair cried. The man with lavender hair slowly took her into his arms. 

   "Don't mind her. It's the grief." The man with the clipboard said absent-mindedly. The Doctor looked at the girl with concern. "I'll send someone for the body." He said and left knowing that his stay was no longer welcomed. 

**

            As the Doctor shut the door all was silent again. Pan clung to Trunks' shoulder her head in his chest. Tears wetting his shirt. Gohan just stood there. Not knowing what to do. He was alone now, forever alone.

    "Immortality. The ignorance of people." Gohan said harshly. Four pairs of eyes focused on him.

    "Daddy. He didn't know. How could he?" Pan said quietly lifting her head from Trunks' chest. Gohan flashed a fierce look.

    "Go…" Goten started to say in his low voice. He was suddenly stopped by Bra who looked at him and put two fingers to her lips to signal for him to stop.

    "It's alright Gohan." Goku said walking closer to his son. Putting an arm around him Gohan went into the embrace and let the tears flow. The others left quietly letting the hybrid to his grief, they would never experience.  

**

            The black of night finally reigned supreme in the sky. The only light that was supplied was that of the stars. The bugs were in the grass chirping their songs as the wolves howled. 

    "Time does go on." Gohan said sadly. As he sat on the rocks of a cliff surrounded by trees.

    "Yes it does Gohan. That's one of the hardest things to deal with. Everyone else goes but you and I as the others stay the same. Yes, you touch life. But think of it this way life is a lake, unapparent but always moving. You're like a rock skipping on the surface. Touching it for an instant but never really being a part of it." Goku went on.

     "That sounds familiar." Gohan replied in a melancholically.

     "It should. It's what you said to me when your Mother died." Goku answered. "I think you even explained it all to Vegeta the same way. When Bulma left us." 

    "That was a mistake. He nearly ki blasted my head off." Gohan forced a small laugh. 

    "I know it hurts. The pain from me losing your Mother is still with me and probably will never leave me. But it does get better. Time helps." Goku tried to reassure his son.

    "Time. We are unaffected by time. Time?" Gohan changed his gaze from beyond the cliff to look in his Father's eyes. Proudly showing the grief and tears in his eyes. 

    "Gohan." Goku said softly. "Everything is affected by time differently. Even us." He went on to say. 

                                                                                                                                                         Gohan listened to this and it echoed through his head. _Time. Time. I have all the time in the Universe. Time can affect me. Not directly, but through others. Why the hell did we ever get into this situation? He turned his gaze upward looking at the stars. His thoughts going to the day that this all happened. _

**Flash Back: **It all happened after Goku had gotten his adult body back. For a few months everything was back to normal. Then strange things started to happen. Massive deaths for no apparent reason, foreign ki signals appearing for split seconds then disappearing. It had most of Earth's Special Forces clueless. No one knew what was happening. 

            Then it happened. He showed up. All the evil that we'd ever faced all together will never match up to him. Older than the Earth itself, this being has been hanging around the Universe since it was made. It finally found it's way to Earth and had a goal to destroy it, still does. Its only instincts are to destroy and fight. Dende has identified him as the being named Caelesistic Akakios. An immortal being with a name that means on the most basic level Evil from the Heavens. Sensing my Father and Vegeta immediately it went to challenge them. Even using all their power being fused didn't lay a scratch on it. I in my studies couldn't do anything disregarding fighting to pursuit exercises of the mind. I watched on the sidelines as Pan went to battle. I was unable to stop her. As did all the others including Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo. No one could finish the task. 

Then as Vegitto, Vegeta and my Father came up with a plan that could save us all. Using the Dragon Balls Dende wished for the Saiya-jins to have immortality. For a first wish, so they could keep fighting the monster with no worry. The second was for them to be in their prime for. Which would let their bodies be at their peak and have the most potential for The problem was the wish was so general. When tampering with wishes you should always be specific. As the Dragon granted the wish I felt a change as did all with Saiya-jin blood. Whatever age we were all with the blood running in their veins got immortality and turned into a form of about 25 years. My daughter being about 15 now changed into a 25 year old in an instant. No exceptions. Dende knew what happened he wasn't specific enough. Now we were damned. The wish couldn't be undone because the Dragon didn't have enough power. Undoing the wish would cause an unsettling amount of paradox that the Dragon couldn't counter. 

In my new state the only choice I really had was to stop my studies and train. What's the use know things? All I could really do was try to help. Make something useful of myself. Soon in a matter of months I was in touch with my hidden power once more. About a year later I was able to tap into my banished mystic powers. It scares me to the core the feeling of belonging that I get when I'm using my full power. Knowing that at any minute something could snap and I could lose control. Just as I did during the fight with Cell. But I take the chances with ease now.  There seems to be almost no restrictions for power when you're immortal. I've been battling for about sixty years now. The damned being has proclaimed us Saiya-jins his eternal plaything. Now he comes to the Earth on and off. 

**End of Flash Back:**

 _I watched as my love, Videl slowly wasted away with age. But I remained untouched. She never hated me for it. But never wished to join me. She believed that she must live and die, as all living things must. But I was an exception. I was needed. Now I am alone. _

As my Father and Vegeta who saw their loves go. This will never happen to Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten. This situation drove my daughter to Trunks. Which I feel is fine. Let them be together. They seem to belong together. But I wonder what will happen with time. My brother and Bra finally got together about five years ago. Let them have love. I'll still have mine; the object of it will just be further away. But no. It'll never die. 

"You know there are ways to see her again." Goku said softly. Hearing this Gohan turned cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. 

    "How?" He questioned.

    "It's sort of complicated." He started scratching the back of his head. "You have to learn how to separate your spirit from your body then will yourself back in when you're done. You see if you're in spirit form you can move to Other World easily. That's where they belong." Goku explained. His eyes darted across the sky as he saw thin streaks of white light move through the sky. Smiling he went on to say. "There are some things that a person really can watch forever."

            Gohan nodded silently. The vision of a Saiya-jin was different from humans. They could see beyond the normal range of a person. See colors even waves at times that a human could never conceive. Looking through the eyes of Gohan at the sky a person would see. An array still unperceived in any known source. The stars glowed their own individual color in a mist, which contrasted violently with the background of black. The shooting stars were in a new category all together. The thin white stream humans saw was almost any color of the rainbow and appeared a wave like form. 

     "Do you know how to do this?" Gohan said. He had learned over time that rushing things weren't necessary anymore. Most conversations exchanged between him and the others were very casual. 

            Goku nodded lightly. "I do. It's just a very draining experience. I also wonder if I teach you. Will you be ready to see her."

      "What are you talking about?" Gohan questioned.

      "It's very hard to see them. Be near them again. Without wanting to stay forever. It's not possible though. I learned the hard way that there is a time limit." Goku answered suddenly frowning as he remembered his experience.

     "Of course. I'll be able to. If you don't teach me, then I'll try to do it myself." Gohan said stubbornly. He wanted to see Videl more than anything.

     "You can't teach yourself. The technique it way to dangerous to learn on your own." Goku said bluntly. "I'll teach you. But you still have to wait. Her soul still needs to be judged and that'll take a few days. Trust me I know. I'm an expert when it comes to this." 

            Gohan laughed suddenly. "You should be by now. How many times have you died? Twice? Kami can't you get it right? You're so dense at times." Gohan joked.

            Goku smiled at seeing his son laugh. He hadn't seen that action happen to his son truly since Videl first became sick. 

      "I'll get it right some day." Goku said. "If we ever get this situation we're in figured out." 

      "Someday. The problem is when will someday come. A week? A year? A century? Or millennia? Will it ever come?" Gohan said his grin fading.

      "The time will come. We do have forever." Goku replied reassuringly as he started to get to his feet.

       "Forever. Who wants to live forever?" Gohan asked, as he too got to his feet and joined his Father. Both focused a small amount of ki and blasted off into the sky surrounded by white auras. 

            The loose soil swirled as energy that enabled their flight surrounded them. Then it settled as the two figures disappeared into the distance, as the lone howl of a wolf cried and echoed through the valley.

**

The Queen Song "Who Wants to Live Forever" inspired this fic.

The refrain of the song goes: Who wants to live forever. (Repeats)

There is no time for us

There is no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams but slips away from us

(Refrain)

There is no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

(Refrain)

Who dares to love forever

Our love must die

Just touch my tears with your lips

Tourch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever will outlive

(Refrain)

Who lives forever anyway

I just wanted to show you this song. The plot of the story sort of follows the lyrics. I highly recommend this song to listen to. (even if it's an oldie ^-^)

Note: These lyrics were copied down as I listened to the song. Any error is mine alone. If you find one please e-mail me so it can be fixed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Who Wants to Live Forever?" 

**

Author's Note: By now I hope I got you hooked or interested. Please leave any type of comments. Love/ hate suggestions are also always good. The input you give will just make the story all the better. So please if you read this story review or e-mail me with input. This fic will be tracing the love lives of all the Saiya-jin pure blood or hybrid. Next is Pan and Trunks. 

If you're still wondering about the pairings here it is: Gohan/ Videl, Goku/ Chichi, Vegeta/ Bulma, Trunks/Pan, and Goten/Bra.

Your probably wonder also if it'll be a happy or sad ending. Well to find out keep reading the fic. If I tell you it spoils the surprise. 

Also if the beginning kept you guessing who the girl was. My job was done right. I was trying to have the beginning raise some questions. 

Thanks for reading ;) 

(if ya leave ur e-mail in the review and request to be notified when this fic is updated I'll be happy to oblige. If your registered I might e-mail you any way.)


	2. Trunks and Pan

Waiting

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever. I'm protesting our materialistic society. Not really. But anyway I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. So here is the second. It's in Trunks' and Pan's P.O.V. which is going to alternate. Hope ya like it. As always READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.  Same thing goes for the e-mail thing.

Fyi: this will have no lemons. It ain't R ya now I'm keeping it strictly on a PG-13 level. The most you'll get is some kisses. 

Last time: Gohan's P.O.V.: This will never happen to Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten. This situation drove my daughter to Trunks. Which I feel is fine. Let them be together. They seem to belong together. But I wonder what will happen with time.

~~

            The rain that had been near them when his love's Mother died seemed to had followed them. The noise of the rain calmly acted like a lullaby to Pan. She now laid asleep breathing heavily on his chest. The movement of her breathing, her chest slowly rising and falling memorized him. He gazed down at her. She was certainly beautiful. The thin streams of moonlight that the thin curtain let through made her raven hair have an almost unnatural blue glow that brought out the beautiful features of her face. Even with her cheeks swollen and pink from tears she was an angel to him. His heart sank to as he felt the faint night breeze from the storm make his chest especially cold. The damp shirt he wore stained from her tears made him vulnerable to the chill of the wind.  

            The chill reminded him yet again how devastated she was. _How can I help her? She was there when my Mother died. But I don't know really how to comfort her. It's really not my thing. The way she's acting isn't anywhere near to her true character. Where's the fire I love so much. Even if half of it is wanting to beat the living daylights out of me. But truly how can I help her? I can't ask Gohan or Goku because they're out somewhere. Slowly he inhaled the cool air of the night that came in through the window. _

            The rain went on washing away the old and revitalizing. Trunks lay there in his thoughts, as Pan continued to sleep somewhat peacefully. The air soon got colder as the night grew to it's darkest. Pan shivered from on top of Trunks, and snuggled deeper into his chest. Her face against his highly toned body. As Pan started to shiver a second time Trunks secured the comforter tighter around their bodies. She let out a large sigh in her sleep. He knew she was dreaming of her Mother. They were bonded in both thought and emotion. He felt her pain and emotions. Usually it was a gift to be that close to her. But at this moment it seemed more of a curse. Her grief brought up his own long buried feelings of his Mother. __

_            It's strange how many things have happened. First Pan was this young pre-teen with a schoolgirl crush on me. I never really paid attention to it. Thinking it was just a phase. But then the wish happened, after about five years we grew so close. Then it turned to romance. She went from that girl to what she is now literally in seconds. It's weird how things work out. Before everything that happened I would never get with her because of the age difference. I was actually thinking of getting with Marron. _

_            Our romance bloomed over such strange circumstances. Yes, it seems we are internally cursed. We must forever train to battle that damn soul Caelestis Akakios. Is he even a soul? We watch as our friends and family wither. But we remain. She'll remain. So my life isn't as cursed as Father's, Goku's or Gohan's. I'm actually grateful all of this happened. If not I would've never found her. He rubbed what seemed a scar of a bite at the bottom of his neck as he thought of this. Pan started to toss and turn uncomfortably on him. With out thinking of it he touched his hand to her cheek and started to rub it gently. She let out a sigh and settled down again. _

            The rain was dieing now. The sounds of the drops were softer and infrequent now. But still the wind blew lightly. Propelling the scent of the drenched Earth into the room. Trunks' eyelids felt suddenly heavy. It had been a very long day too long to his liking. But after some time it would merge into the blur, which were the endless days of his life, each tying into on another but still having important differences. Glad to have this day behind him he let thoughts of how to comfort Pan for tomorrow. He let the world of dreams take him over, as the light breeze of night continued to blow through their room.

~~

            The light was streaming into the room in bright rays, lighting objects and also casting shadows. The wildlife outside the room was already awake. The birds already called to one another in their songs that carried wistfully on the wind. It was that sound that finally made Pan open her eyes. _Why can't I just stay here? It's so peaceful. I don't feel I'm ready to face the World yet. She thought. This was paradise to her. Her head still rested on Trunks' still semi-damp shirt, her head slowly rose and feel along with his chest a he breathed deeply still in his own dreams.           _

Kami I miss her so much. Dad is right. Death is not torture on the dead it's torture on those left behind. If I feel this way. How can it be like for Dad? I think I would die myself if he did. But thank the heavens he can't be taken away from me. Still others can. Life. That's the hard thing mortals have to deal with. But can I really consider myself one anymore? I don't even have contact with it anymore. I shouldn't really try to get into that subject at the moment. I'm just trying to get away from the obvious. I have to deal with it. My mother is dead. Everyone has to deal with that subject at one point or another. I'll have to do what they do. Just keep going on. That means I have to get up. 

_            Inhaleling deeply the girl slowly slid off her love's chest and off the bed. Hesitantly she started to do the things she did to initiate the day. Even though outside it was evident the day had started a long time ago. The sun was high in the sky making all shadows disappear or fade. _

            The quarter Saiya-jin started off by trading her night garments for a plain old training gi. Now clad in a black training gi, which matched her mood, she made it to the kitchen. Pressing a button she had all the food a Saiya-jin ever needed to eat for a meal. Time went on, as did technological advances. Some had as much use to normal humans as a group of immortals with alien blood. The scientific advances now let food to be materialized at the push of the button or daily chores to be done just the same. Pan's grandfather Goku always joked that. That kind of technology would drive his deceased wife insane. The woman was always known for her hard-set ways. Which included cooking and cleaning. She basically lived only for her family. Her stubbornness was said to remind many of Videl. She past away when Pan was young, too young to remember her. For some strange reason thinking of her Mother brought up memories of her Grandmother. She started to eat her meal feeling as if it were meaningless. It's strange how life seems so irrelevant when you are full of grief. 

_God for some strange reason all I want is my Dad. She still went about eating but felt so empty and hopeless. __I know this feeling will go away after some time. But I just can't stand it. What can I do? All I have now is training. Trunks has his damn company but all I have is fighting. Income was never an issue to any of the immortals. All had some relation to the Satan and Brief fortunes. Trunks still ran CC as a mysterious president, tampering in the business when necessary. He was the only one that really had a job anymore. The other's devoted their time to training. To fight the evil force. _

Done with her meal she pressed a blue button on a control panel on the arm of her chair. The soiled dishes and plates disappeared in a soft white light. This would amaze anyone from about forty years ago. But the people of today were jaded to the fact of their technology. It was as if it had been around forever. Yes things have a thrill when newly invented. But the feeling soon wears. That fact kind of matched Pan's mood. Usually she had an uplifted spirit and energy and courage that anyone would be jealous of. But right now she just didn't care all she wanted was everything to stop.  

Silently she rose and walked out of the house onto a balcony. The residence was located in a secluded untouched part of the wilderness. The dwelling lay on a cliff overlooking the rest of the wooded valley. Isolated parts like this weren't as uncommon as they used to be. In the past years man had started to be concerned with the environment that supplied him with everything. Major projects had gone underway to restore and preserve forest areas and other species. That change of outlook helped regulate society, and achieve what seemed a new age of perspective. This also allowed the Saiya-jins to disappear into the background. With more areas like that which Pan lived in now. It allowed them to go along with their business of training and protecting this planet. 

The rain that had dampened the forest the past night had left with out a trace. The moisture that had made the leaves glisten and the ground a darker shade had been absorbed. The only sign left of it was the slight sent of dampness that was carried on the breeze. Pan walked briskly to the railing and clasped it with her hands leaning her weight on the railing and her palms. She just stood there staring. Her dark eyes didn't match her form at all. Her face showed an attractive woman in her prime. A slim face and small nose and lips that anyone would desire; it seemed totally innocent. But if you looked into the eyes she had inherited from her Father there was something that contradicted that face. The dark orbs showed emotions of recent sorrow. If you looked deeper they portrayed wisdom beyond what should be at that age and old bloodshed. 

The half hybrid looked out into the forest. She let her eyes un-focus and just gaze about. She didn't have the high quality of sight the others had but it was beyond that of a normal human's. The trees rustled and bent from the wind that seemed to be picking up once more. As she looked at it the valley seemed to be a green sea. The wind causing the tops of the trees to look like waves. She loved looking out there. It all seemed to have a meaning and purpose. She seemed to lose faith in hers ever since her Mother's last breath. She knew it wasn't lost her faith was just shaken a little. As is normal to those that lose loved ones. Absently she let out a low sigh. Letting her thoughts wander she just gazed out. The wind blew gently against her face making her soft raven hair blow softly in the wind. She let her chin settle on her hands that still clasped the rail. The sun was now past it's peak and was starting to do it's daily descent. In a several hours the moon would replace it. 

The girl didn't even notice two figures fly over her and land behind her. Their shadows merged with her's as they strode closer to her. She turned her gaze to behind her when she felt pressure on her shoulder shaking it gently. Her eyes met a pair that had know her her whole life. 

    "Daddy! Grandpa!"  She exclaimed. The two nodded. She saw her Father force a grin as he looked down at her. Goku had the same look on his face. 

    "We're just here to see how you're holding up." Gohan started to say, as he started to remove his hand from her shoulder. 

    "I'm dealing. It just hurts." She said sadly bowing her face trying to hide her glistening eyes. As she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. 

    "It will ease shortly." Goku replied lightly trying to cheer her up. 

    "If it hurts me I can't imagine what you're going through." She said still looking at the ground. She winced internally as she heard her own voice crack as she muttered that sentence. 

    "I'll survive." He said bluntly. The way he said it made Pan wish she hadn't said that. "I really don't have a choice." He added lightly at the end. As if trying no to worry her. Of course it was to late. Pan getting control of her tears again looked up. She was put back when she saw her Father's eyes glistening with moisture. The normal pale pigmentation of his skin was overcome by a dark rose color. Caused by tears. _Here I am wanting him to consul me. When right now he's trying to deal with his own. She thought guiltily._

     "Don't worry Pan. I'm fine." Her Father said. Looking at her sincerely a look that Goku was known for using on his wife Chichi. That innocent sincere look could convince a fish he didn't need to breathe water. But still it didn't convince Pan. 

            She knew her Father could read minds. A technique perfected over the resent years aided by his former mentor Piccolo. He usually had control over it and didn't intrude into a person's thoughts with out their consent. But it was apparent he was so full of grief he wasn't allowing his normal subconscious concentration of keeping his mental barriers up. It was focused on his feelings for Videl. She didn't even bother to tell him he did it. 

    "Dad…" Pan was at a loss for words. She didn't even know how to reply. She usually looked to him for that kind of advice but that was inconceivable to do at the moment. 

            Goku seeing Pan struggle with what to say stepped in. As he usually did when he saw others struggling; be it in a fight, or just a normal conversation.

     "Son you know we should get going. The sooner the better. We may not need a timetable but Piccolo certainly does." Gohan turned to his Father and nodded. 

     "Pan. Your Grandfather and me will be gone for awhile. We have some business to attend to. I wouldn't leave if I didn't know you're in good hands. Trunks and Goten and Bra are still around. You know Vegeta is already off…" 

     "Dad you should go. You're right I'll be fine. I'm not five years old anymore. Far from that. Go." She said. Cutting him off. She already knew of the complicated situation Vegita was dealing with. Gohan looked at her with fraternal adoration only a Father can show his daughter. He went closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

     "No you're not." He said softly.

     "Love you Daddy." She replies, as the wind blew over both of them.

     "I love you two sweetie." He said and stepped away out of the embrace. Goku gave her a hug of his own and said his goodbye. After that the three generations of Sons went their own ways. The two older making the wind pick up as energy for flight surrounded them and they went off into the sky. The youngest left on her own left to her own devices. _Somehow I don't think I really want to know what they're doing. She thought to herself. As she watched to two fly away. Making the green ocean more turbulent. As the energy caused violent winds to bent the trees every which way. She was about to take her former position at the railing. When her keen hearing picked up footsteps in the house. She didn't hear the first two before due to the fact she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. But now that she wasn't spacing off her senses were alert. Fine-tuned over decades of training. _

     "Pan?" She heard a low voice call for her. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She walked quickly to the source. There he stood Trunks. Still blurry eyed from just waking up. "I heard voices. Who was here?" He questioned. 

     "It's amazing that you heard anything the way you snore. It was just Dad and Grandpa, seeing how I was doing. And telling me they would be gone for a while." She said stepping closer to him. "They said I was left in capable hands." She added as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist. He smiled and his arms came around he shoulders. 

     "How are you doing?" He asked seriously.

     "It's hard but I'll survive." She could sense that he felt her sorrow. It still was like a lump or vortex of sorrow in her throat. 

     "Is there anything I can do." He asked softly. His fingers running through her hair. 

     "No." She said. Looking into his eyes. Her dark eyes met his sapphire one full of concern. "Can we just…" She sent him an image. He smiled and nodded. Turning away from her he left her standing in the room as he disappeared into the bedroom. 

            She waited patiently. A few seconds later he came dressed in his usual baggy dark pants and a tank top that stuck to him like a second skin, instead of his boxers and tearstained shirt from yesterday. 

     "Distraction sometimes can be the best medicine." He said, as he returned to the room. The Prince gave a smirk as he saw Pan looking him over, with a glint of lust in her sorrow filled eyes. He went close to her and let his form fit into hers. Holding her he gave kissed her on the lips. She responded, with no resistance even as his tongue brushed against her lips pleading for entry. She complied and they were in a battle of lust. When she sensed Trunks starting to try to remove part of her gi she backed away. 

     "I didn't mean that kind of distraction you know. Not now." She said. 

            He looked at her apprehensively and complied. He followed her lead as she started toward the balcony. The sun had descended further down in the sky. In less then an hour the sky would be full of the color. As the sun gave off it's last light for that day. Both gathered a small bit of dormant ki and lifted into the sky. Side by side they went through the air with ease. The wind blowing over their body didn't even faze them. The breeze made trees and plants bellow them bend to it's force. As they headed higher Pan reached for more ki to keep warm form the higher winds. A white aura exploded around her soon it was joined by Trunks. 

            If someone looked into the sky they would just see white energy with a soft glow surrounding two figures. They kept going at high speeds for a time Pan couldn't keep track of. It just seemed to melt together. They didn't exchange any words they were just together. 

            They stopped when they were over the true ocean. Both stopped at the same time. Knowing this spots importance. Pan started to descend until she hovered just above the waves. Some spray shot up but was evaporated in the aura still surrounding her. 

   "Ready?" She questioned.

            Trunks still above her looked at her. He nodded. So it began.

~~

            The sun was starting to disappear. The rays appeared in the sky as orange and crimson. The water seemed to be a foreign liquid. No longer reflecting the blue of the afternoon sky. But the orange, crimson combination which almost appeared as bright red. The glare of the water could blind a normal person. But the two above this one spot were unaffected. 

            Trunks came after Pan with a series of playful punches. She dodged them easily. Smiling she gave him a smirk that seemed very familiar to what he saw when he saw his Father. Suddenly her power rose greatly and she was surrounded by a golden aura. Her eyes turned from their brown to a emerald. Her hair turned to gold and grew longer spiking together and blowing in every direction from the energy she was emitting. She tried to deliver a kick to his chest that he barely dodged. Flying back he clasped his fist and emitted a low scream. His lavender hair tuned gold and stood up as a golden aura surrounded him. The black pupils of his cornflower blue eyes were lost as they turned a teal. _This is almost the same as the first time. He thought to himself. As he gathered more energy. __Same place and almost same time of day.  He was almost there. He saw Pan hovering there waiting to start attacking once more. _

She looked at him with a fierce look in her eyes almost they almost seemed to be on fire._ The fire has returned. Even if it's the half that only wants to beat me to a pulp. He thought to himself. __Still this moment is mimicking to almost exact detail the first time. Her emerald eyes met his teal eyes. _

The eye color of Super Saiya-jin depended on your gender and the percentage of Saiya-jin blood running through your veins. The remaining purebloods' were a dark blue or a sapphire. Demi Saiya-jins' seemed to be teal a few shades lighter then that of Goku's or Vegeta's. But Bra was an exception she and Pan even with their different percentage of Saiya-jin blood by twenty-five percent had the same color. It was similar to the others but there was an obvious difference. Theirs' instead of a shade of blue were a dark green, the shade of a dark emerald to be exact. 

Pan looked a him with an intensity that made him shiver. Her eyes were always amazing but in this form they were transformed the wonder of them went to a whole new level. She looked at him the same way as she had that day so many years ago. That was the first time. His life after that point was transformed. This finally triggered the memory of that faithful day that happened so long ago. 

**Flashback: **

            It had been five years since the wish to the Dragon had been granted. Everything was different. His sister had finally started to train. She finally realized the need for her and the severity of the situation. Gohan had also been forced to resume his practice of the material arts. After a few months of training his power had exceeded that of his own. He felt jealous of the older Hybrid. But he just had what seemed an unlimited amount of dormant power. He also had his mystic abilities that made it almost impossible for him to catch up. 

            Things had seemed to change with all of them right from the moment that wish was uttered five years ago. For instance one moment Pan was following him in her teenage form with a school girl crush. She even had stowed away with him when he went with Goku to get his adult body back. Then the wish was uttered and she changed into a full grown adult. He found her very attractive. But her mind was still that of a teen's. They had formed a strong friendship over the five years. 

He had acted like her tutor, because it was too complicated to explain to outsiders why a 25-year-old needed an education ten years under her. Since he was a genius Bulma and Gohan decided to let him train her and tutor her. He really had no other choice. He protested at first. Not liking the idea. He was so many years older. But it really didn't matter anymore did it? He was so attracted to her physically he wanted to sing a love ballad to her, to let everyone know. But his self-control was amazing. He nurtured her and taught her for five years. Her mind matured and soon her intellect matched that of her form. She finally achieved several levels of Super Saiya-jin. And had the knowledge an adult truly needed. 

Tonight was to be a special night. He would tell her his feelings. He had been planning this for months. Now he felt was the right time. If Dende helped she would be his. It seemed over the years the school girl crush had changed into respect. He didn't want the respect he wanted her love. The way he loved her. He loved every aspect of her; her courage, spirit, even her stubborn ways. 

She was away with Bra doing one of their girl bonding things. Getting their hair manicured or nails waxed. He didn't know. His interest in any other girls since he had fallen for Pan.  It wasn't that he was just attracted to her newly acquired form. When she had changed something else changed to. He thought it was some Saiya-jin chemical thing. He was just immediately attracted to her and couldn't do anything about it. 

            In his room at C.C he went through his closet trying to pick something to wear. 

    "And I thought females had trouble picking items to wear." He heard a gruff voice say from behind him. Trunks was standing in front of a mirror trying to pick something. Nothing seemed to be right. He shifted his gaze to the top of the mirror. He saw his Father's reflection. His trademark smirk on his face. As always his arms crossed on his chest. "It's bad enough you've been desiring that damn granddaughter of Kakkorot. Now you're acting as a female. Can't pick what to wear? Should I get your sister to paint your nails and do your hair?"

    "Damn-it Dad. It's not like that. How did you know I've…" Trunks turned around. He stopped when he saw his Father laughing. He looked down at his Father with a confused expression on his face.

    "It's all natural. You've been courting that girl for the past four years or so. It's all natural! You've been giving off so many pheromones around her. Every time I was near I wanted to plug my nose. Now I see you're ready to finish it. It took you long enough. It only took me a few months to finish it with your Mother." He said in his usual harsh tone. But this time it had a hint of compassion. Which made his voice seem foreign. 

     "Dad?" He questioned.

     "I'm not mocking you boy. This is an important time for a Saiya-jin. You see we don't really consciously pick our mates. It's subconscious and chemical. I wish you luck. You better be able to pull it off. You are of royal blood. Even if to my regret your human side shows more then I wish. It should be easy for you. She is descended from third class idiots." He said. Trunks stood there not knowing what to do. 

            Moments like this when his Father acted like this, were very rare. Sighing, he finally decided to dress as he always did. Putting on his normal baggy dark pants and tanktop. Finishing with his trademark Capsule Corp jacket and boots. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at himself once more in the mirror. Smiling he knew he was ready. 

            The sun was starting to get low in the sky when he made his way to the main room of his house. Pan and Bra were there sitting and giggling to each other. Trunks coughed to get their attention. At the sound both of them silenced and lifted their heads.

    "Trunks?" Pan questioned. "I thought I got today off." She said with a confused tone in her voice. The look she gave Trunks made him shake in his boots. Could he really do this? 

     "Change of plans. I have an important lesson to show you." He said using a smile he had inherited from his Mother. Instead of Vegeta's smirk that he was also known for using. She nodded and waved to his sister. He watched her through his blue eyes trying to hide the emotion he was feeling. Over the years he had perfected it.

            So his plan was in motion. He led her outside and she followed. Noticing the sun would set soon he knew he would have to act fast. 

     "Follow me." He said quickly, and took off into the air. He went as fast as he could go without having her losing him. He could sense her struggling to follow him. He was almost there, just a few more minutes at this speed. 

            Finally he was there. He stopped and dropped his ki just enough so he would hover. Everything around him was blue. The waves of the ocean went along with the tide only a few feet under him. He raised his ki enough so he wouldn't be sprayed. Waiting he looked to the sky, at the rate she was going she should arrive just in time. The sun had lowered enough in the sky that the rays in the sky were crimson with some orange. The water turned from blue to crimson themselves. Fully changing the mood. His eyes were closed so he could sense her ki better. He opened them as he sensed her stop and hover right next to him. 

            Almost by instinct he went into Super Saijin right before he looked at her. She gave him a perplexed look. Silently he took a fighting stance. He knew all this was customary. His Father had explained it long ago. Comprehension came to her eyes. He felt her reaching for her ki. Trying to have that click that would let her join him in form. Her eyes went emerald and her hair blonde. She smirked at him. With one that could put Vegeta to shame. He looked at her with a face of stone. He portrayed no emotion. Even though he was ready to burst. 

            She launched at him trying to land a punch. He caught her fist in his hand easily. She was strong but he still was stronger he had more experience. He also knew all her moves since he was her teacher. Not letting go he went into a right hook with his other hand. She moved her face just in time to dodge the blow. With a burst of strength her hand was free from his grasp and she flew a few feet from him. The two glared at one another. 

            At the same time they launched themselves at each other. And subconsciously started an attack pattern that would initiate everything. Both of them were running on instinct. The kicks and punches every move was an intricate patter. Used for thousands of years by the Saiya-jins before them. 

            Vegeta may of not used this means of the ritual to get Bulma. There were several methods but this one that Pan and Trunks were doing was the oldest. The techniques brought their bodies into close contact. Making desire rise and feelings of passion. The sky was slowly turning from crimson to an amethyst and finally a dark blue. 

            Soon the last blows of the ritual were exchanged. From instinct both stopped, panting for breath. Trunks watched as she looked up at him a different way. Somehow he knew things were different. 

     "Follow me." He said again, and started to fly away. She once again started to chase him. He came to another spot that he had already picked. It was an isolated cliff that only the waves came to. He landed as a wave crashed against the cliff and sprayed the land. The water evaporated from the invisible energy surrounding him. Whipping away a blonde hair he sensed for her. Since she was in Super Saiya-jin it was easier to sense her. She was coming fast. 

            In a moment she was in front of him. She looked celestial. The newly appearing stars provided a light that was unparalleled. She herself was still emitting a soft golden glow. 

        "I know you know what I've started." He said huskily. His heart was beating so fast and hard he feared she could hear it. He also knew that all with Saiya-jin blood had learned of Saiya-jin heritage from Vegeta. At one time or another. She nodded. 

       "I must ask myself if I'm dreaming. I know what you've started. But how could you want it to happen? I wished for it for so long. I thought it was impossible." She said moving closer to him.

      "This definitely has not been a dream. I've loved you for about four years now. I love everything about you." He exclaimed loudly. He had finally said it. Those words. He felt as if a mountain had been lifted from his shoulders. 

     "You… You know I've felt the same for so long." She said in amazement. At that the two came together. Their forms became one that night. Hidden in the dark. But still seen by the light of the stars.

**End of Flash Back:   
            **Yes he loved her and she him. Nothing would destroy that not even eternity. Who wanted to live forever? Both of them as long as they were together. They clashed and battled the same way they had that night. Out of both love and sorrow. But in the end the love conquered any feelings of sorrow either of them had. 

~~

            "Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed as they landed on The Look Out. Piccolo greeted his old pupil, and expressed his sorrow at his loss. Goku looked on and smiled seeing that his old ally was back. When Piccolo questioned why the two were here he was shocked at the explanation.

     "I'm here to talk to Death." Gohan said bluntly. 

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter two. Yes, I know Piccolo died or something in DBGT. This is an A/U fic so just go along with it and believe me when I say that somehow he came back to life. It's not that hard to believe right? I mean Goku has done it about three times. Anyway next chapter is Goku and Chichi. You're probably wondering why there are sections of Gohan in this. Well he is the main character. Thanks for reading. Please give me input. I really want to make this good. Anyway keep reading. I mean still so many unanswered questions. Who is death? What is Vegeta doing? What about the villain I have yet to show you? Thanks again.

Till Next Time 

C ya

(sorry for the wait on chappies. But they're so long and I edit A LOT. I think they're worth the wait.) ^-^


End file.
